This invention relates to the manufacture of synthetic fibers and more particularly it relates to a method for determining yarn property characteristics from an interactive set of process conditions sensed during the manufacture of the fibers.
Both yarn manufacturers and fabric producers are faced with the variations in yarn properties (e.g. dyeability and bulk) and the effect of these variations on fabrics. In the past, the effects of these variations in actual fabric could only be determined by actually making test fabrics from the yarns which is expensive and time consuming. Now there are methods for simulating fabric appearance by just knowing the constituent yarn properties without having to make the fabrics and there are methods for determining yarn properties by measuring velocity of the filaments as they are spun as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,060.